


Words beneath the sunlight

by banana_chocolate97



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Heartbreak, Japan, Love, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like red lotus, words need time to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words beneath the sunlight

The silence seemed calming.

It was late afternoon, about 5 P.M. but Uruha wasn't sure. He had lost his sense of time a while ago. His glimpse wandered across the stunning landscape at his feet, the early twilight turning it into something that he thought paradise could look like. The sky dyed in a beautiful light blue, fluffy pink clouds here and there and the already setting, deep red sun, burning like fire on the horizon. He was happy about the decision Aoi and him had made. Taking a few days off, having a run to the country, escaping the city. And here they were, side to side sitting on a rather big grassy knoll, the air was fresh and clear and all that could be heard was the silent twittering of birds and _Guren_ that was softly playing on Uruha's cellphone. It sounded a little bit tin, the phone's quality wasn't the best but in the blond's opinion it sounded even more beautiful like this.

The last sunbeams reflected on the rice fields, down at the hill's feet, giving a golden glow to the fairly brown water that sloshed lightly against the green countrylanes.

Yes, this place seemed like the wildest and remotest clime of Japan's north, however, the whole scenery radiated an inexplicable ease of mind at the same time.

"Aoi?"

Uruha turned his head to look at his raven-haired beauty. The rhythm guitarist was laying on his back, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the sunbeams' gentle warmth on his face. _God_ , he was beautiful.

"Hm?" he made.

"I love you."

Uruha's heart sunk. He had finally said it, the words he knew Aoi had been waiting for... for a very long time. After more than one year, their love was still fragile and vulnerable, neither of them wanted to make mistakes, neither of them wanted to risk loosing the precious emotions they had finally found. After everything that had happened, to say these words right now meant a lot to Uruha and to hear them meant just as much to Aoi.

The latter opened his eyes, a blissful smile curling his beautifully shaped lips, and sat up. He looked at his lover with a slightly incredulous glimpse.

Ruki's voice coming from the cellphone created an incredible atmosphere as the two stared into each other's eyes. And then the solo started.

And Aoi could feel how the music was touching his heart deep down, how this moment and his love for Uruha flooded him from the inside out before he quickly leaned forward to press their lips together in a desperate attempt to make this moment last forever.

"I love you," he murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered repeatedly inbetween the kisses. "I love you so much. So much it hurts."

It seemed as if the two guitarists weren't able to separate from one another, as if they were afraid the magic of the moment could go lost.

However, as they broke away from their kiss ultimately, breath heavy and hearts beating rapidly, they didn't have to speak.

Aoi just snuggled up to his lover's side, his face buried into the crook of Uruha's neck, inhaling the familiar scent deeply. The air got cooler but they didn't bother to move, it wouldn't be any warmer inside the small cottage they had rented.

They just sat there, their lips finding each other once more as _Guren_ started from the beginning and their own little magic happened all over again.


End file.
